Jasmine Parkinson
by naginigirl7
Summary: Jasmine is Pansy twin sister they go to hogwarts thell make friends make enemies and maybe have a crush or two
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine Parkinson

I knew I was magical from the first day me and my sister Pansy where born but Im eleven now and starting my first year of school at hogwarts with my friends but its not fun enless you have an eneamy so ya I have those to but Im not sure how the years going to go so join me and the my friends at Hogwarts

( all of the characters belong to J.K Rowling except Jasmine Parkinson, Benjamin Parkinson , Oliver lestrange and Bella Zambini Andrew Bones Alice Bones and others that will be side people).

This is my first book ever written and I might spell some things wrong and the story line might have flaws. So sorry about that

And if you are reading this right now thank you .it means the world to me.

This is the Description of the people cause you might need it

Jasmine

She's got straight bleach blond hair with purple high lights that is in layers. Flawless skin small nose. silver/blue misty eyes small lips average hight for and eleven year old

Starting first year at hogwarts and Father was killed when she was five .and she loves to swim and all other sports.

Pansy

She's Jasmine's twin she has plain straight black hair brown eyes a slightly big nose small lips freckles and slightly shorter than her sister also her first year

Ben

He's got long shaggy coal black hair piercing grey eyes but has contacts so there light purple he's in his third year at hogwarts love s his little sister Jasmine he not a fan of pansy and is considered as one of the hottest slytherins there is at hogwarts

Oliver

Is Jasmine's best friend since they were five also with there friend Bella. He has spiked light brown hair green likes bella. He thinks his mom is crazy and doesn't know who his dad is also in his first year

Bella

Is Oliver's and Jasmine's best friend she has shoulder length curly strawberry blond hair blue eyes loves her friends also has a twin named Blaise that she really doesn't mine him she actually likes him also her first year

Andrew

Is Alice's Bones brother he's also Oliver's best friend and is cool and has dark brown hair hazel eyes and is very attractive for an eleven year

Ok so every ones gonna say why does pansy not look like jasmine they are fraternal twins its when they are the same age but don't look alike

Lets get this book started

Chapter One The Bigining

"JASMINE ! PANSY! BEN! were going to be late". I herd my mom scream from down stairs. "Were coming we all yelled in unison".

I started for the stairs when I see out of the corner of my eye a patch of short messy black hair bound out of a the bathroom headed strait for me. Oh crap I think but its to late he's all ready to close for me to move. And that's when he jumps on top of me. And of corse I have to fight back so we start a wrestling match in the hall.

"Jasmine, Ben". my sister said with a sigh as she walked by while trying to brush her long black hair. But she should be trying to fix her makeup that she put on that overly large nose of hers but to late for that.

At that point me and Ben decided that it was immature to wrestle in the hallway.

So I got up brushed off my black skinny jeans and of course sporting slytherin colors black and green striped shirt. Because in my family it's every thing to get into slytherin. I want to get in because it would make my family proud and as much of a jerk my sister is i still love my mom and brother so i would like to be in Slytherin so they will be proud of me.

Pansy wants in slytherin too that's what house Ben is in to its a family thing

"KIDS COME ON!" my mom yells in patiently for us.

So I grab my trunk and my perfectly grey ferret Cinereo it's Latin for grey but I call him reo.

So I grabbed my stuff a ran down stairs with Pansy and Ben to see my mom Lucinda parkinson she looked like Pansy but more beautiful. I got my looks from my dad.

I hear my brother talking to Pansy about his girlfriend Alice Bones and how exited he is to see her. But I could care less about how exited he is.

Its my first year I get to go to HOGWARTS! and I get to go with my friends Oliver and Bella. That's why my mom is in such a rush. We have to get to platform 9 1/3 before 11,o clock and its 10:45.

"Kids hold on to me and your stuff and don't move" said my mom. So we all did as we where told. And I closed my eyes. And then it felt like I was being stretched and squeezed and shoved though a tube. Then when I opened my eyes it was bright so when my eyes adjusted there it was in front of me the scarlet train the Hogwarts I'm interrupted at my gawking

"JASMINE!" I hear in a high pitched scream from across the crowd. I look over and see Some one shoving People out of the way. Then there she was my best friend. "BELLA!" I squeal in pure delight and give her a big bear hug and . Then look behind her two see a pair of green eyes starring at me. I jump out of Bella's arms a launch my self at Oliver and we both fall to the ground laughing.

So once we pull our selfs together and get back up. We have to say good by to all our parents and I grab Reo and hug my mom and board the train with my friend. And we walk though the hall for two train cars till we find a empty compartment and sit down.

"So how was your summer Jaz"? asked Oliver.

So I told him about me joining the muggle swim team and how my mom didn't want me to because of the association with muggles but she let me any how cause she knows how much I love to swim. "I just hope there's a place to swim at Hogwarts" I told my friends. "Ya there's the black lake" Oliver said. "But there's a giant squid in it". "Ewww stop stop stop you guys know In scared of squids there so slimy and creepy and nasty". "Well hopefully there's a different place to swim there". "What did you do Bella"? "Not much I went to my grandparents for a month and caught up on the school stuff". "What about you Oliver"? "Well you know same old same old I stayed with you guys for two weeks spent a week with my crazy mom and the rest of the time I was at my friend Andrew Bones house" .

Then some girl pokes her head in are compartment she looked to be a fifth year. "You guys should probably get changed in to your robes we'll be there soon" then she left.

So me and Bella went to the bathroom to Change into are robe with the Hogwarts crest on the chest. and when we got back to the compartment Andrew and Oliver were talking about who knows what. But I wasn't paying attention to them I was looking out the window the train was stopping and the station was in view. And then the train stopped.

Authors note

Thank you so much for reading it is so much fun righting this and I would like comments I will upload faster the more comments I have and I know this chapter was short but it's the first one.

Comment


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Hogwarts

Jasmines P.O.V

"We're here" I squealed happily to my friends while jumping up and down. We need to gather up are stuff Bella says while handing me my bag which I take from her while thanking her.

So I stuff a few books and some candy in my bag it has a charm on it so it looks little but is huge on the inside.

So me Bella, Oliver, and Andrew get off the train to see a hustle an bustle of students that knew were they where going. While we four stand here looking very confused then I hear a booming voice. "Firs yers over e'r". We all looked in the direction it was coming from to see a humongous man standing twice as tall as us. "Firs' years over er' ". He calls again.

So we reluctantly walk to him into a crowd of first years. When he starts walking away so with the little group of kids we follow down a path to the edge if a huge lake which I'm guessing is the black lake that has the squid in it. I shiver at the thought.

but at the edge of the lake theres bunch of boats on the sand. "Four ter a boat" the big man with a bushy black beard says. So are little group of four heads over to a boat but just before I could step in a boy with slicked back bleach blonde hair gets in. "Excuse me but your in our boat" I said with a smile.

"Your boat" He said with a laugh. "This is My boat so run along cutie" He said while winking at me. oh how much He's making Me want to hurt Him. I thought to myself Hes not geting away with this.

"NO!" I reply get out now or I'll pull you out. He than plants his feet on the bottom of the little boat. My friends knowing whats about to happen back up a few steps. That's when I grab his arm with both hands twist it so that it's in a breaking position then I yank (with the strength I get from swimming) his arm so he falls out of the boat on to the ground on his hands and knees.

Then he got up brushed him self off while we were all getting into the boat. "Thanks Oliver way to stick up for your family" He says. Oh shut up Draco Oliver said rather threateningly. Then the boat started moving across the lake.

I was about to ask Oliver what he meant by family but I got side tracked by the amazing castle that came into view I moved to the side of the boat and leaned forward to get a better look when my hand slipped and I fell in the water and started screaming while my friends were screaming also and trying to help me get back in.

I swam to the side of the boat and let them help me back in Oliver gave me his cloak and gave me a hug so did Bella while Andrew was patting my back. Then they sat back down on there bench with there eyes as wide as an owl what. "What's wrong"? I asked them "y y your hair r" Bella said while stuttering.

"What's wrong with my hair"? "It it's blue" Andrew said. "WHAT!" I screamed as I started rummaging though my bag I pulled out a compact mirror and they were right my beautiful blonde hair was STAINKIN BLUE!.

"Wait Jasmine Think really hard on your old hair" Bella told me. So I did and then I looked in my mirror and my hair was back. "Holy crap" Oliver said "that must mean your a a metamorphosis". "He's right you probably are" said Andrew. So I thought really hard about me looking like Bella and they all gasped and I did I looked exactly like her. "This is so cool". Then I change back to my self cause we arrived at the castle.

So all the first years walked in the huge doors and up some stairs to see and old woman with a very tight grey bun on top of her head that looked like it hurt. And emerald green robes on. Then she spoke "I'm professor Mcgonagall" Her name fits her well I thought to myself.

"In a minute you will enter these doors and be sorted into your house. There is Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Grifindore and Slytherin. Your house will be your family for exceptionality you will gain points for any rule breaking and you will lose points at the end of the year the house with the most point will win the house cup". An with that she left though the big doors.

That's when the kid from earlier. Draco Malfoy walks up to me and my friends followed by to fat kids that look the same." What do you want Malfoy". I asked. "Oh I was just wondering if you jumped out of the boat or are you just to clumsy to stay in". "I may be clumsy Malfoy but at least I can read". I said like I was talking to a retarded person getting a few laughs from the people that had gathered around us. "I can read" he said while clenching his fists. "Oh did daddy finally teach you" I replied with my lip out and a sad face. Then those two big guys started towards me. I was kinda intimidated by them but didn't show it.

That's when Mcgonagall in saying "fallow me" so we all followed her in to the great hall. The first thing I saw was the sealing it looked like the sky with hundreds of little stars. And there were four long tables each filled with students. But what caught my eye was a stool with an old patch hat on it. But what caught me off guard was when it opened its what you could call a mouth.

But then Mcgonagall started calling names one after the other kids were sorted Oliver Andrew Malfoy and Bella all got slytherin. Then she called my name so I walked up there and sat down the hat was put on my head and it started to talk in side my head which made me jump a bit on the stool.

"Ah I see you are vary clever and witty it started and would fight for your friends are brave but sly, kind, and not very forgiving and have secrets yes some deep secret that very few know about yes I see ok well I would not have chosen this for you but your heart is set for your family and friends so it should better be SLYTHERIN!".

"HOLY CRAB NUGGETS I GOT SLYTHERIN" I screamed then the I looked around an the entire great hall was silently staring at me except my brother that was on the floor laughing his head off but some of the slytherins had there mouths on the table in shock at my out burst. so I just put my poker face on and walked the the slytherin table the only noise being made was from my shoes hitting the stone floor and Bens historical laughing. When I got too Bella, Oliver, and Andrew I sat down next to Bella. Then the next person was sorted which was my sister she got slytherin no surprise there. then next name intrigued me the name was harry potter my mother told me about him and how he was a great wizard at age one. but all I saw was a freaked out shabby looking eleven year old. I usually don't judge somebody by what I've heard but he's great because of something he didn't even know he was doing. its like winning the lottery under the imperious curse and being remembered for it. It's just not right so. My point of view harry potter is just a regular kid coming to hogwarts. after that

Then I kinda blocked out the rest of the sorting. But when I saw Mcgonagall take the hat and stool away a man with a long white beard and purple robe and half moon glasses on his nose stood up. And I knew who he was at that moment because of my brothers description that it was Dumboldore the head master. He began to speak. "My dear first year students welcome to Hogwarts and to my returning students welcome back I would like to say that the third door corridor is off limits to those who do not wish do die a very most painful death and that the forest on the school ground is forbidden to all students. That is all. Now let the feast began".

And as the words came out of his mouth the plates filled with every different food you could think of. So I took some salad and put it on my plate and a roll and I saw some salmon so I put a piece of that on my plate also. But before I could get any thing else Oliver stopped me. "Wait aren't you a vegetarian". "yes I'm a vegetarian accept salmon and steak I loooove steak". He just shrugged and continued eating and so did I.

But after every one was fill to the brim with delicious food. Dumboldore stood again and told us to fallow are house prefects to are common rooms so as told we did so. We walk after this guy out of the hall to down some stairs and though a very cold hall way. We stopped at a wall and he said pureblood which must of been a password of some kind because a door appeared and we all walked into a huge room with two fire places on each side with couches, chairs, bookcases, and tables scattered around the room. In the two back corners there was a stair case one that went one way and one that went the other way. The prefect guy started talking again. "Girl dorms to the right boys dorms to the left". So me, Bella, and all the other girls started for the stairs while saying bye to the boys. me and Bella found a door that said first years on it. We went in and there was five four poster beds with dark green canopies and silver silk bed sheets. I found on with my name on it and it was by Bella's. three other girls came in but before I could say hi one of them that had red hair started. "Ok I know we all want to get to know each other but lets do that in the morning ok". We all said ya and started to get dressed in pjs and brush are teeth when I finished I said good night too the other girls, pulled the curtains on my bed and plopped down on the pillow and fell asleep at once ending this wonderful day and hoping that tomorrow will be just as good.

Thank you for reading its is so cool to know that people actually are reading this. What do you think should happen tomorrow? I don't know ok thanks for reading

Vote

Please Comment and let me know what you think I don't think I'm going to upload the next chapter unless I get some kind of feed back to let me know if some one is reading this.

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three First Day

I got up the next morning to see all the other girls fast as sleep. So I figured I would get to the shower before every on else. I just let the hot water engulf me and take the morning away. when I got out I put my school robes on and went back to the dorm to see that every one was getting up and dressed. the girl that talked last night started "ok I say we all eat breakfast together to get to know each other lets all meet down in the common room in five minutes" she said. ok we said back except pansy and two other girls.

I went down stairs with Bella and the other two girls. "So I'm Stacy nice to meet all of you" said the one with dark shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes while shaking each of are hands. "I'm Bella". Bella said to each of them. then I thought it was my turn so I introduced myself to both of them. then the girl that talked last night that had black elbow length hair and green eyes. "hey im Elizabeth but you can call me Liz ok". "so lets go get some food". ya lets we all said together.

when we all got too the great hall there was quite a few people there each table had a lot of people at it. we easily found a spot at the slytherin table we all sat there and started to put food on our plates I put some eggs and toast and a ton of hash browns. while us four where eating we also got to know each other like Stacy also liked swimming and we where all from pureblood familys not that it mattered. but what interrupted are conversation was about fifty gasps from around the hall and when I looked up I gasped also there where hundreds of owls of all different shapes and sizes poring into the great hall and separating while flying down to there owners. when I spot my moms owl flying to me with a letter an a small package when she landed I gave her a sausage and took the package it was a box of cauldron cakes which she knew where my favorite so then I read the letter

Dear jasmine

how was your first night at Hogwarts? I hope you got Slytherrin if you didn't I might disown you just kidding no but seriously if you got Gryfindore your Grandfather would come and burn the sorting hat on the spot. But on a happier note how are Bella and Oliver hope there well. have you made any new friends? hows pansy? with all my love mom

"what did your mom send you"? "oh just some cauldron cakes do you guys want some"? sure my friends said so I pasted them some of the cakes even though its not a healthy breakfast.

after breakfast we all made our way to transfiguration class which we had with Ravenclaw and we sat Olivier and Andrew which im pretty sure that Stacy likes Andrew cause she keep sideways glancing over towards him and blushing and stuff. but besides that it was really boring all it was was professor McGonagall talking about it. so after that we went to charms with the Hufflepuffs which was the same as transfiguration. then on are way two lunch I saw Malfoy was about to walk past us with his goons so when he got to me he looked over and gave me a wink while at the same time I stuck my leg out so that he tripped and fell on his face all of us were laughing as we ran to the great hall to get lunch.

"Hey guys we sould probably get going to potions we dont want to be late" I told everyone. so we all got up and went down to potions. when we got there it was daek and cold i had to pull my robes tighter around myself. the tables we had to sit at only were going to hold two people at them so i sat down with bella. and then the Gryfinndors came in and all took there seats. professor snape came in rather fasinatingly he looked really cool kinda like a really big bat but he took out a long list and started. "When i call your name i will point to the table you will sit at and it will be your seat for the rest of the year". so he started calling names and pointing to tables just like said and kids where moving there stuff to there new seats and greeting there new partners

"Jasmine parkinson" He called while pointing too a table in the front of the room so I got up said bye to bella an went and sat down and got my stuff out for potions. "Harry potter" I heard him call then with his long fingure pointed to the table that I was sitting at and as instructed Harry came over and sat down. he took out his hand for me to shake "hi I'm harry harry potter" he said with half a smile on his face. "hi im Jasmine Parkinson" i said while shaking his hand.

"silents" Snape said in a rather harsh tone "I will be able to teach you the basics of potions and the most extream potions that you have never heard of so lets start with a few questions where wil..." he started but stopped. "ahh it is true the famous harry potter has come to hogwarts well lets start with you tell me where will you be able to find a bezzore"? a girl across from us hand shot in the air to answer the question that was obviuosly for harry. "I dont know" Harry said looking at his lap in imberisment. "then what whould you get if you put a lilack leaf in draft of living death"? again the same girl try to answer the quetion I dont really like her shes to... smarty like. "I dont know" he reaplyed the same way as before. "ok then obveously fame isent every thing".

"today we will be brewing the cure for boils" ooooooo you could hear the same girl as axsited to start as nobody else in the room. "turn to page 169" snape said so i did as i was told and for a short time all that was heard was the fliping of pages. "once youve found the page you may start" so since i already had the page i started on the potion following the instruction carfully i looked over to see how harry was doing he was about to put three salamander tails in put my hand shot to his and stoped him. "you only need two tails" i said too him while smiling "thanks" he said in reply "your welcome".

when I was done with my cure I started to clean my stuff up and it didnt take long so i just sat there and waited. class dismissed snpe said. "bye harry" i said as I walked over to bella andrew oliver stacy and liz "hi guy so i thought that potion was really easy what do you think" ya it was pretty easy they all said. that was are last lesson for the day "we still have and hour before dinner what do you think we sould do"? i asked them. "well we could go to the lake i guess" said andrew ya lets do that.

so we all went down to the black lake and sat in the sand and talk about nothing importicular when we saw that we could go up to the great hall cause it was almost time for dinner when we got there we saw that the food was already on the tables so we went to are table and sat down and started eating everything that looked good when dessert came we all had some pudding. i was half way though it when it dissaperred i sat back with a pout all my friends laughed at my face. then dumboldore stood.

"im sure you all had good days to broden your minds with but it is time to retire to your dorms i bid you all good night".

so we all got up and started for the dungens as we went on it got colder and darker but i figured that i whould have to get use to it since im going to live hear. when we got to the commen room we said good bye to the boys and went to are dorms we all got our pjs on and got in to bed. hey Jasmine "did you ever wright your mom back"? stacy asked. "no but ill do it tommorow good night" i said to every one exsept pansy and her friends. and i fell in to a happy dream land called sleep hopeing that toommorow was just as good as today.

hi every body im sorry its short but im leaving for camp for a week tommorow and i wanted to get the chapter up so please please please comment i would really like to know what you think about the story or even if you want to tell me what i could do make it better please comment or even vote thanks if your still ready this

till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Tears

I woke up to the sound of I clicking noise I got up from my bed to see that everyone was still asleep. so I looked to the source of the clicking and it was coming from the door I got up and opened the door and there was an owl that I didn't recognize it was tapping on the door with its beak. . so I moeed away from the door and let the owl fly in and landed on the head board of my bed it stuck out its leg so I could take the letter. I got it and opened it and started to read.

dear miss Parkinson

I would like to have you come to my office tonight at eight o'clock nothing bad has happened its just that I would like to talk to you about something if you don't know where my office is just ask Professor Snape he will also tell you the pass word

sincerely Professor Dumboldore

OOOOKKKK... I said to myself I guess that's what im doing tonight. I then got in one of my dressers and got out a bag and gave the owl a treat that I use for my moms owl then opened the door and let him out. I got dressed then went down to the common room it was dark and cold but still just as beautiful but I guess slytherins don't wake up at six cause there was no one down there. so I just left I went down one of the halls an went up the stairs into the well lit halls where there was no one I went into the great hall. to see nobody at the ravenclaw table nobody at the hufflepuff nobody at the gryfinndor and then the slytherin but then I saw someone he looked to be a first year as my self he had black hair and looked really board so I went over and sat across from him hi. hi he replied im Jasmine Parkinson you? oh wait your Blaise ya how do you know me im bellas best friend oh ya I see you around her some times. nice to meet you. its nice to meet you to I said back. are you a pureblood he asked kind of quickly. yes I said back not really sure what to say.

oh arent you the girl who fell in the lake on are way up here he said. oh how many people know about that. about all the first years he said back ya so I was looking at the castle then my hand sliped I began. no stop its ok I don't care you don't have to explain I understand he said so why do wake up so early? I asked

well at home I have my sister and two older brothers there twins two it came to a shock when my mum fond out that she was going to have two sets of twins but I wake early because Its one of the only times I can be alone in my house that's why I stay up late and wake up early lets just say I don't sleep much. ya that's me to I don't sleep much either I get like six hours of sleep a night when do you go to sleep and wake up? ha asked well I go to sleep at twelve or one somewhere near there and I wake up a six fifteen every morning I don't sleep much. well what do you do at night? I asked him. well I read ok what do you do in the morning read so I guess you like to read ya well what do you do in the night and morning he ask? well I read and read. wow so where like reading buddys I said yaa... no.

fine so what do you like to read? I asked him. I read mostly wizard books and history books from are library and ive read the few kids books that we own in are house he said what do you read? he asked well I read the few kids books the history ones and... and what? mmhmamfh books I mumbled quietly. what? promise not to anybody I promise. ok muggle books I said more confidently. oh... ya do you not like me? no I like you its just ive never been able to read muggle books my dad would kill me if found out that I read them so I just never had oh ya my mom would to but I still sneak them in when we go to diagon ally at flourish and blots theres a small shelf that has muggle books Ill buy one when no ones looking every time I go I get a new one then I hide them in the bottom of my read them at night when every one is sleeping and in the morning cause im the only one awake a six.

cool so do eat breakfast cause the foods been here for like ten minutes oh I didn't even notice ya I do eat breakfast but not much so I got some waffels and put them on my plate and started to talk again so what are muggle books like well my favorite is a book about a girl whos house gets trapped in a tornado and lands in a different world and trys to get home its pretty good its called wizard of oz then I like alice in wonderland and a book called bunnicula its about a bunny vampire. blaise just gave me a confused look the whole time do you want to read one? I asked him. ya that sound good ive never read them so I can try them. ya ill get one then give it to you tomorrow do you want to meet me here at six thirty tomorrow. sure. wait how bout we also meet in the common room at eleven thirty tonight and we can read together till we go to sleep cause ever one else will be asleep and ill give a book then ok? ya ok.

oh my friends just got here im going to sit with them ill see you tonight bye. bye so I walked over to stacy liz and bella and sat down so what here you doing with my dear brother? bella asked. well I was just talking to him where kinda like friends now where the only slytherins that wake up early so we sat together then I came over here an sat down and now im talking to you guys did you sleep well? I asked stacy and liz. ya those beds are so comfy. ya I sleep't great so what do we have first today I think we have charms. oh ok well lets go and get seats.

so we all got to the charms class and I sat beside stacy and got out a piece of parchment and my quill and ink then professor flitwick got on his little pile of books and began. now class we are going to start with a simple charm of levitation now get out your wands and practice the motion now swish and flick so I did and I swished and flicked my wand twice now say windgardium leviosa so isaid just that to my parchment and then It went it to the air I gasped and it dropped to the table so I did the motion and said windgardium leviosa and it went up and stayed very good miss Parkinson my sister just sulked in her chair shes such a jerk I thought to myself well thank you and the rest of the class I was drawing on paper.

well after class it was lunch time and bella and the girls just said theyed meet us there cause they had to go back to the common room for something. so me and oliver made are way across the castle to the great hall. we talked about home and how much we liked the food cause and unimportant stuff like that. but when we got to the entrance hall we wher interupted. hey cus whats up said the most iritable voice of yep malfoy. hmmm i dont know olivier said back as he was looking at the cieling with a fake confused look which just made me laugh. and what are you laughing at. malfoy asked. well i couldnt believe that you fell for that. hey ive been meaning to ask you a question he said. what. well i was wondering he leand in towards me and wispered good thing you have purpple high lights cause youed be pretty ugly if you just had those grey ones.

i was to shocked to move how did he know about that one tear excapeted my eye. no i said then i ran up the stiars and out side more tears where coming down my face now i was so hurt memories flooding back i ran till i reached a tree by the black lake and sat ther curled up in a ball crying i must of looked pathetic but i didnt care i was hurt i just sat there and cryed till i saw the sun getting lower in the sky. the sky was turning orange when i heard the foot steps of somebody approaching me from behind. but i didnt turn around i just stayed there not moving.

Jasmine? i heard olivers voice ask whats wroung i looked up to see that he was sitting beside me. whats wrong? please tell me i promiss i wont tell any one please just tell me? i know you wont tell anyone but its just really hard. but ill tell you. when i was five when my dad was still alive he told me not to touch his wand that it could hurt me but when he was in the other room i got his wand off the table ied seen him do so many beutiful things with it i wanted to do magic so bad so i took it and tried waving it but nothing happened so i got mad and broke it in half then when he came in he saw his wand on the floor and got mad really mad and started yelling at me and my mom tryed to calm him down but he was furious so he left the house i guess to take a walk but he never came home mom said that he was attacked by a evil wizard and didnt have his wand so he couldnt deffend him self so he was killed he died cause he didnt have his wand it was my fult hes dead then i broke down crying again.

im sorry but how does this have anything to do with your hair oliver asked. well after he died i knew it was my fult so i stoped eating anything after a week i got so skinny and week i pasted out and went in to a coma then when i got out of the coma my hair had grey high lights cause of lack of vitamin B. so i tried to live with them but they just reminded me that it was my fult so i covered them up and started trying to forget and i never really did but i pushed it back so much that when he reminded me it all came back and hit me like a bag of bricks.

hey its not your fult dont worry hes said while inbracing me in a hug lets go up and eat dinner kay? ok i guess i said while wiping off my face with the sleeve of my robe so we both went up to the great hall and sat down with the gang. hey were where you you disappered after charms stacy asked. well i was... in the hospital wing oliver finished for me thanks i mouthed from across the table. ok she replied well you didint miss much. im not really hungry i said.

wait what time is it i asked seven thirty why oh crap i gotta go ill tell you later bye i said as i got up from the table and ran i still had to go down to professor snapes office to get the password so i ran down to the dungens as fast as i could so i got down there and asked bust in to his office i looked at a clock i had fifteen minutes what do you want he asked in a dull voice whats... the... pass...word...to...his...office i asked during puffs of air. sherbert lemon he said in the same voice. thanks i said. and ran back out and up the stairs to the main floor then up to the second floor then the third floor then down a hall way then i made it to the gargoyle said the pass word then went up the stairs to a big oak door i looked at my wrist but i didnt have a watch.

so i knocked on the door and i heard a come in so i did so. i opened the door and saw a very cozy room with a fire a desk and other thing that i didnt know what they where. thank you for coming he said sit down please mmmk i said so i sat down in a chair that was really comfy that was infront of his desk. he began ive heard that you are a metamorfagus how did you hear that well news spreads fast in this castle he said back with a .. snape told you i said back yes he did but can you control it no i knnow i cant only when i have really high emotions. i said to him. ok well im going to have sombody come in to train you on how to control it ok? he asked ok. well meet back here this friday night same time. yes sir and with that i left it was now 8:30 so i went down to the common room.

when i got in i went over and sat with my friends. where di you go they all asked well i had to go to dumboldors office hes going to get sombody to teach me how to use my powers isaid back thats cool liz said we sat there playing exploding snaps till 10:30 when they all went up to bed then i got a book to read then i got one for blaise then went down stair he was sitting by the fire waiting for me so i went and sat there and handed him the book thanks he said your welcome i thought you would like this one so there you go. we both read till 12:17 hey ill walk with you to beakfast at six fifteen ok ill meet you down here then k he said still stuck in his book i went up to my dorm then fell in bed not even bothering to change.

ok im so sorry at how long this took me ive been to 2 different camps and im leaving for a nine day camp on monday so i knew i had to get this up now and thank you so so so so so so much for reading this

PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE? give me some kind of feedback comment

also do you think she sould be into quidditch or not im not sure.

so once again please comment

thanks for reading this and...

love harry potter

good day to you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Punchen, Pranken and Punishment

I woke up and I was in quite a good mood I was up before the sun was up and I was happy . How do I see if the sun is up in the dungens? you ask well there are windows that look into the black lake instead of the grounds so I can see the sun rays though the water. But I couldnt see any rays so Im guessing that the sun was'nt up yet and the clock said it was 5:58 so ya the suns not up yet. So I went in the bathroom and took off my robes which I thought was wierd that I was whering them but anywho. I got in the shower and started washing my hair, when everything that happend yesterday came flooding back into my mind ruining my good mood but I needed to forget about that. So I just put that aside for a little while and went on with my shower. when I was done I turned the water off but as soon as I did I regreted what I had done. A huge wave of freezing cold air swept into the shower. so I jumped out and started franticly looking for my towel butt naked I ended up finding it under my clothes. so once I had it in hand I covered up and stood there for probably five minutes. but I remembered I was meeting Blaise.

So I got dressed as fast as humanly posibble and grabbed my messenger bag that has all My school stuff then ran down stairs and found Blaise sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hey" I said but He didnt answer. "Hey" I said again a little bit louder still no answer. But me being the awesome person I am. "Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey you hey hey hey hey hey hey hey". Now I was right beside him "HEEEEEEEEY!". He closed the book and looked up slowly. "yes?" He said in a amused voice. "Do you want to go now" I asked him. "No I need a new book Im done with the one that you gave me" He said back. I gave him one of my are you nuts looks. "How much sleep did you get last night?" "none I pulled an all nighter". "Oooook... well what book did I get you that you just finished?" "Divergent" He said back. "It was so good thats why I stayed up all night' 'I guess so' I said back. 'can we go now'? I asked him. "no I want the sequel" He said "I dont have it Divergent is the one I finished yesterday I havent started anything new yet cause Im waiting to get the next one". "is it out?" He asked very anctiously. "yes its out I just didnt get it cause I can only get books when I go to Diagon Alley'. 'oh' He said looking very disapointed.' lets go to breakfast' he said still looking at the ground he got up and started walking away. So I followed him all the way up to the Great Hall. when we sat down I asked him. 'why are you so upset about not being able to get that book?'

"because Im the kind of person that reads one thing till its done so i cant read anything else till ive finished this series" he said taking a drink of his orange juice. "oh" I said understanding him now "im that way to..." I said. we just sat there in silence. "WAAAAAAAAAIT I HAVE AN IDEEEEEEAAAA!"

I screamed making every body in the Great hall jump which there where only seven people but still. what do you get Blaise asked as he was sitting down. i know how we can get the book. REALLY? he said well more like screamed. man he was excited. how are we going to get the book he asked kinda jumping in his chair alittle. well while i was on the muggle swim team everybody had this thing called an ipod. if you touch the screen you can controll it you can get on the enter net and everything. whats the enternet he asked. well. i began and i explained the best i could to him the enternet and texting and all that jazz untill all my friends got here hey im gonna go i said to him ya ill tell you how were getting the book tonight k? ok he said walking to where malfoy and his group where sitting.

i walked over to where Bella, Oliver and Andrew where sitting Stacy and Liz where sitting with some ravenclaw friends. so guys whats up i say as i sit across from Oliver and next to Bella not much Bella said while yawning hey where were you all day yesterday so i began the long story of everything that happened yesterday. i finished wiith i small tear runnung down my cheek i just have one questioin andrew asked. yes? i said. well how did malfoy know about your hair and all that other stuff. hmmm i dont know the only people that know about my hair is my mom, Ben and Pansy... THAT LIEING PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SISTER! I screamed out in rage how could she tell him she swore that she whould never tell anyone im going to kill her i said jummping up and going out down to the other end of the Slytherin table.

I yanked her out of her seat so she was standing right infront of me. what do you wan she started but she was cut off by my fist coming in contact with her face there was a loud CRACK echoing off the hall i knew that her nose was broken and I was happy she deserved every once of pain. Pansy fell on to her knees crying i saw Ben stand up and walk down to us what happened he asked helping PAnsy up i neeoffice in an ackward silence but when we got there. she told me to sit down. so as she sat down she started what im guessing to be a long speech. so why did you punch miss Pansy? well... she told malfoy a secret about me that she swore not to tell anyone but she told someone. I see. she said thinking well since professor Snape is dealing with other things im incharge of you punishment. wait wheres professor Snape at? i asked that dosnt matter what matters is that you punched your sister. ok i said. well we do not permit violence at this school so im going to put you on inschool suspension. what does that mean i asked well it means that you can not particapate in school at all for three days. what the crap is that about how am i going to do studys? well you wont you are going to have to take a full day class in four days so you can make up for what you missed but but but but but but thats going to be horrible i cant do anything wait im going to miss flying lessons yes you are. but you will make up for it on saterday. wait does Pansy get a punishment? yes she does but its not for you to worry about so you have no lessons for the next three days have fun. good bye.

so i walked back to the Great Hall to tell Bella and Oliver. But when i got there it was empty oh snap there probably all at class well this is absolute CRAAAAAAAPPP! I yelled into the empty hall.

well whats crap?d to talk to you i told him grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the great hall in to the hallway. why did you hit Pansy he asked sounding and looking angry yesterday malfoy came up to me and said something about my hair being grey and today i figured out that Pansy told him. Bens face softened he then his face when back to mad again she swore she woldnt tell anyone he said standing up and storming back into the Great Hall. i followed him in we he looked like he could kill.

he went up to her why did you lie he asked very athoratativly. cause i dont care she said back in an easy breazy tone. your gonna care when mom hears about this. at those words she paled a little. Ben almost continued but was stoped. mr. Parkinson what is going on came the voice o professer mcgonagal. and why is she bleeding she said while pointing down at pansy. well I punched her i said as i came out from behind Ben. well mr malfoy please take miss Parkinson to the hospital wing malfoy that look shocked that she wanted him to do something got up and helped pansy out of the Great Hall. ms Parkinson please follow me mr Parkinson you did nothing so you may continue with your breakfast. now come. so i followed her out of the Great Hall feeling every pair of eyes in me as i went i was so relievied when just got out in the hall cause i didnt have to deal with all those people.

so i followed behind her all the way to her i jumped right out of my skin. I hear the chuckle of two voices. i turned around to see two people with orangey redish hair they where identical twins they looked to be about thirteen. so who are you they asked. well im Jasmine Parkinson but my friends call me Jaz I said holding out my hand to them. well Jaz the one on the right said im george and hes fred george said while pointing to the on the left well this will be easy you have more freckles on your nose i said to Fred they just looked at me dumb struck at what I said even are mother mixs us up how did you know how to tell us apart well im a ferternal twin and i know alot about telling people from different people. wait why arnt you in class well we skiped obviously they said at the same time. ok well im on inschool suspension so i cant do any school activitys i said looking sadly at the floor. thats the coolest punisment ever they said looking very excited. well are you skiping all day? i asked them.

yep they said. so can i hang with you. only if you will help us with pranks. you bet i will as long as i dont get cought im good with anything. ok so your a slytherin they said. ya how did you know? well it is on your robe they said pointing to my slytherin crest oh well i feel dumb. ok well were both third year gryfindors they said. ok well im a first year so what do you want help with? well since your a slytherin we can get in there now so weve had a prank planed all summer for the slytherins. oook... i replied what are we going to do? we have everything in are bags so lets just go down there and we'll explain it on the way.

when we got down to the comman room door they stoped. now go in there and make sure theres nobody i there. they souldnt be cause of class but you never know. so i turned to the wall and said Pureblood as i walk in i hear two grunts from behind me probably cause of the password. but i went in to the common room there was nobody anywhere. i opened the door to Fred and George were clear come on in i told them motioning for them to come in. they came in. this is kinda creepy they said well its home so you guys go do the boys rooms ill do the girls rooms. so i took the stuff and went to the girls dorm while the guy went to the boys dorm. so i went into the bathroom and changed all the shampoo so that it turns your hair red and gold for a week which it had to be something that i could do so that it would be obvious that i did it and i think it will be fun having red and gold hair. but i just cant wait to see everyones faces itll be priceless.

i looked at my watch and it was 11:37 which means classes would start coming down soon to get ready for lunch so the guys need to get goin guys youed better run if you dont want to get atacked by anger slytherins i said running down the stairs to them ok well see you tomorrow bye they said as they ran out the door.

well i said to my self i guess ill right my mom back no that i have time so i went up to my room got a piece of parcment and a quill and stated righting

Dear Mom

I miss you a TON but ive made a few new friends and i hang out with bella and oliver and pansy will be fine when she gets out of the hostpital wing wy is she there you ask well its cause she told somebody about me and dad so i got mad and punched her i got three days in suspension its horible but im having alot of fun. how have you been with out us all?

i love you and miss you. your little tea leaf

Jasmine

so i put it in my pocket and walked up to the Great Hall. when i got there there was noby at my table so i walked to the middle and got up on it and sat right slap in the middle i got a few strange looks as people started to come in but i just got some food on a plate and sat it in my lap and started eating entill Bella came in and saw me she ran up to me got on the table and sat down right infront of me hi she said cheerfuly hi I said back as i waved like an idiot. hey why wernt you at class? well... you know how i punched pansy i got inschool suspension till saterday which is when i do all my make up work so today which means i have no school or classes till saterday which its wednsday so three days sounds fun right? ya it sounds awesome she said back. well its not im going to be so board. well i think youll be ok she said. Fiiiiiiiine i said hey ive got to go ill see you later k bye i got up and first walked to Dumbledores office and said the password and walked right on in hello dear sir i said as i walked in and sat down.

well hello jasmine what can i do for you well i was wondering if laptops and enternet work at Hogwarts? well no they dont cause of the portection spells. what would you use them for if you had them well me and my friend blaise love reading so if we had the enter net we could read all the time. ok well what i can do is i can take whatever electronics you have and make them so that they will work inside Hogwarts as long as it dosnt interfear with your schooling oh yes please please pleeeeeeaaaasssseeee can you do that for me please. yes i will he waved his wand over the desk and poof there was 2 ipad 4, 2 ipod 4, and 2 apple laptops you are the best teacher thing i have ever meet i screamed while runing around his desk to hug him well yes hopfuly this will help you?

oh heck yes this will help me and blaise a ton thank you soooooooooooooooo much i said giving him another hug. i need to go thank you for helping me sir i said wait can you send a letter for me i asked why yes i can he said i got out my letter and handed it to him. thanks again i said as i got all the stuff and started carying it done to the dungeons.

when i got there everybody was gone well im a loner. but any way i got all the stuff on and charging i got on and set everything up with apple and all that jazz it took me probably three hours it was 4:30 before i got done with it all. and there where quitea few people in the common room so i took all the devices up to my room i conjured a box with a magic lock on it i know i havent been to any classes but i have read a hundred books so i did that then put the stuff in it and locked it and put in under my bed. Then went back down to the main room to find bella and oliver sitting on the couch talking. so i ran and jumped over the couch inbetween them and landed it which was awesome i thought. nice entrance oliver said as he moved over a little. whats up guys? hows life treating you? i asked.

well pretty good i guess started oliver i mean classes are ok but ied rather be with you in suspension it sounds like so much more fun. ya me to but lets go to dinner Bella said. ok lets go we went out the door. wait lets race i said ok line up here ready... set... GOOO! i yelled all three of us took off. but im i fast little runner i look back and see that im really far ahead so when i got to the door way of the hall and waited till i heard running so i stuck my foot out and triiped the incoming oliver smacking the ground with his face i just stood there in shock knowing then that i was about to die oliver looked up with a bloody nose he shot straight up and ran toward me so i ran as fast as i could till i saw the weasley twins so i ducked under there table and sat there praying that he wouldnt find me fred just fed me from under the table and thats how dinner went.

now once oliver was done trying to kill me we were all sitting bye the fire they where doing homework and i was sitting there on my ipod playing minecraft till i reliezed ta they had all gone up to bed it was ten o clock. so i went up to my bed and got out my apple box thats what i call it i got it and took it down stairs. blaise came down and asked what in the box? well sit down and ill tell you first i took out the ipod and showed him everything there is to know then the same with the ipad and laptop we did not get any reading in caus ewe didnt have a book and it was 1:30 by the time i was done teaching him so i said good night and went upstairs. i changed into my red silk pjs and brushed my teeth and braided my hair. Then slipped in to bed i thought about how good a day i had. i punched my sister, got punished, pranked my entier house, ate under and on a table and tought a wizard how to use electronics. i had a very productive day. well i said my prayers and fell intoo a very nice deep sleep

ok sorry for the bad spelling and grammar im just trying to get this story up then ill do checks on it later but this is one of my better chapters that ive posted in my opinion but i would love to have somebody elses opinion just sayin

please comment and vote and all that

even if you dont like it and i messed up please tell me


End file.
